


Le temps du sommeil

by migraine_Sky



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall - Fandom, Spectre - Fandom
Genre: Austria, Hong Kong, M/M, Mexico, Post-Skyfall, Pre-Skyfall
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/migraine_Sky/pseuds/migraine_Sky
Summary: 3 кадра из разного времени, с разных концов планеты.





	

_I. «Приехать в далёкую страну (вставить название) и продолжить жить по местному времени своей страны»._  
Francis Alÿs, Le temps du sommeil (1996 — )

  
  
— Доброе утро, как тебе сегодня спалось? — спрашивает Тьяго в телефонную трубку из автомата на Оксфорд-роуд и слышит, как _она_ привычно возмущается по поводу звонков, особенно если и этот снова не будет касаться работы.   
Тьяго улыбается ей, наблюдая, как вечерний поток людей спешит мимо него с работы домой. Пахнет жареными каштанами, их продает за углом пожилая женщина, похожая на черепаху без панциря. Тьяго пытается представить, чем пахнет Воксхолл-Кросс этим утром.  
— Я тоже только недавно встал.  
— Уже четыре месяца в Гонконге и всё никак не перестроишься на местное время? — высокомерно-насмешливо спрашивает её голос в трубке, и Тьяго улыбается еще шире от того, что вот она уже обсуждает не протоколы и требования, а его личный распорядок дня.  
Иногда он задумывается, почему ему так нужно её внимание, почему он думает о том, как проходит её вечер, когда за его окном занимается заря? Но большую часть времени ему это не важно, потому что он чувствует связь с ней, связь, которую нельзя подвергнуть сомнениям или поискам оснований. Которая задает ритм всей его жизни, безоговорочно, как приливы и отливы. Иногда он думает, что эту связь чувствовала и она — и именно поэтому отослала его так далеко, словно, находясь слишком близко, они бы нарушили гравитационные поля их отдельно взятого замкнутого мира. Или нет. Её мира.  
Но отослав его в Гонконг, она не ослабила эту связь, а только укрепила. И в день, когда она впервые не ответит на его звонок, Тьяго поймёт: если попытаться обрубить этот невидимый шнур, ставший прочным, как кабель, проложенный на дне океана, он не разорвётся, а лишь дёрнется, притягивая их ближе.  
На город стремительно падает ночь, резко, без сумерек, и Тьяго завтракает, наблюдая, как разгорается снаружи иллюминация неоновых вывесок и фонарей. Из окна тянет резким запахом тофу, готовым соревноваться с самыми пахучими из французских сыров, это соседи снизу готовят ужин. Тьяго высовывается в форточку с чашкой кофе и смотрит, как над Лондоном расцветает очередной сероватый день.   
— Ты всё ещё не спишь по ночам, — спрашивает её голос в телефоне почти заботливо. Почти. — Это вредно.  
— _Мы рождаемся как из лёгкого сна и умираем в тихое пробуждение_.  
— Ты давно не цитировал поэзию. — Она вздыхает. — Я уж думала, что ты запомнил, что я не большая любительница.  
— Я могу выучить что-нибудь английское. Что тебе нравится? Наверное, скажем, Киплинг?   
В трубке еле слышный смешок и затем молчание, и Тьяго пытается услышать, как она дышит. Во влажной смоляной тропической ночи всё становится немного другим, даже слова, и он не уверен, что говорил бы ей то, что говорит, при свете дня. Но эти ночи стали для него днями.  
Он пытает представить, как она выглядит сейчас. Вдруг, пока они не виделись, она сменила цвет помады или прическу? Вряд ли, она не меняла причёску все эти годы, что они знакомы.  
— Мне нужно идти, Родригес, сегодня у меня три совещания и дюжина непросмотренных отчетов. — Он представляет, как она нетерпеливо поглядывает на часы, быстрым жестом приглаживает волосы. — А еще поломался замок у браслета, нужно успеть заехать в мастерскую на Оксфорд стрит после работы.  
— У того, из белого золота, с таким странным плетением? — спрашивает Тьяго заинтересованно, и она знает, как он благодарен ей за этот крохотный проблеск её личной жизни в их разговоре.  
— Да, у него. До скорой связи, я полагаю. Попробуй разобраться со сном.  
Телефонная связь обрывается, но Тьяго еще долго чувствует, как дрожит от натяжения невидимая струна, будоража его кровь. Этой ночью он опять не уснёт.

 

_II. «Прибывая в новый город (вставить название), добавить новое слово в словарь этого города»._  
Francis Alÿs, Le temps du sommeil (1996 — )

  
  
Тьяго идет по узенькому тротуару одной из улочек Тепито, района Мехико, который все туристические гиды обязательно заносят в список «места, в которых вы ни за что не хотите оказаться». Говорят, что здесь продается всё, кроме чувства собственного достоинства, но сегодня Тьяго сюда привела не «работа». Ещё только утро, но солнце уже палит нещадно: он вышел из прохладного салона машины с кондиционером всего пять минут назад и уже задыхается от жары. Тьяго заходит в небольшую, совершенно неприглядную снаружи _кантину_ , и из благословенного полумрака его радушно приветствует крошечный старичок:  
— Доброе утро, сеньор Сильва! Давненько вы у нас не завтракали!  
Сказать по правде, его больше не зовут Раулем Сильвой, он сменил имя на Диего Эрнандес, как только приехал в Мексику после Скайфолла, но старик Оскар — хозяин этого заведения — знает его под таким именем слишком давно. Город же знает Рауля под именем «Эль Гуэро» — «Блондин», что, кстати, тоже стало не очень актуальным, так как он перекрасил волосы обратно в чёрный. Но этого слова из словаря города уже не вычеркнуть.  
— Как поживаешь, Оскар, смотри-ка, не постарел ни на день, как идут дела? — Тьяго жмет жилистую загорелую руку широким жестом, с удовольствием усаживается в скрипучее плетеное кресло.  
— Неплохо, неплохо, сеньор Сильва, правда, нас опять ограбили на прошлой неделе, но да вы же сами знаете, в кассе у нас никогда много денег не бывает...   
— Ох, ты так и не хочешь съехать из этого района, Оскар, спокойно встретить старость?  
— Нет, что вы, что вы, — отмахивается Оскар, в гостеприимной спешке ставя на столик чашку кофе и запотевший стакан с ледяной водой. — Вон, китайцы мне уже столько раз предлагали продать им кафе, они теперь владеют всей нашей улицей. Но я, конечно, никогда не соглашусь. Быть мексиканцем — привилегия, а родиться в Тепито — подарок от Бога, сеньор...  
Тьяго усмехается, подносит чашку к лицу, с наслаждением вдыхает аромат кофе, делает глоток. Никто не варит такой же восхитительный кофе, как Оскар, который между тем скрывается в кухне хлопотать о завтраке. Тьяго обводит помещение взглядом: маленькие столики, разноспинные стулья, раскрашенные тарелки на ярко-оранжевой стене, красноречивый алтарь Санта Муэрты в углу, покровительницы наркоторговцев и преступников, а также района Тепито в особенности. Взгляд Родригеса расслабленно задерживается на старом телевизоре напротив — несуразный ящик, трогательно накрытый вязаной кружевной салфеткой. По телевизору показывают новости; Тьяго вдруг напрягается и резко выпрямляется в кресле. Срочный выпуск, происшествие в центре Мехико: разрушенные дома, неуправляемый вертолет, опасно мечущийся из стороны в сторону над празднующей на Сокало толпой... У Тьяго в кармане вибрирует телефон, и он достает его на ощупь, не отрываясь от экрана и уже зная, что пришедшее сообщение наверняка связано с новостями. В телевизоре крупным планом показывают кабину вертолета как раз в тот момент, когда какой-то смутно знакомый Родригесу человек в деловом костюме ногами выталкивает из кабины второго, менее удачливого пассажира. Рауль опускает глаза на экран телефона.  
 _«Бонд в городе»._  
Когда несущий поднос c _уевос ранчерос_ — смесью омлета, овощей и риса на неизменной тортилье — Оскар возвращается с кухни, он с удивлением застает сеньора Сильву безумно хохочущем. Тот пытается что-то сказать, но сразу не может, только отмахивается от объяснений и разражается еще одним приступом смеха.  
Похоже, сегодня город выучит еще одно слово: «Бонд».

 

_III.«Нарисовать две параллельные линии и искать точку, где они соприкоснутся».  
Francis Alÿs, Le temps du sommeil (1996 — )_

  
  
Кью рассматривает тирольские горы за окном такси чуть ли не с открытым ртом: снежные и величественные, их склоны стремительно растут вверх прямо по краям дороги. Так как Кью не интересуется зимними видами спорта (если уж на чистоту, спорт в принципе не в числе его основных интересов), то у него не так уж много поводов оказаться в горах. Поэтому его взгляд жадно впитывает всё: огромные ели, почти чёрные на фоне сияющего на солнце снега, синие, дышащие стужей тени, искрящиеся по краям, деревянные домики, сошедшие с рождественских иллюстраций в книгах сказок. В салоне такси радио играет какую-то арию из оперы на итальянском, и эта напыщенная восторженная музыка идеально подходит под красоты за окном.  
До Зёлдена примерно сорок пять минут от Инсбрука, куда Кью привез ночной «Найтджет» из Колони; чтобы очутиться там, Кью сел на утренний «Евростар» до Брюсселя, где пересел на поезд «Талис». Сутки в пути его полностью устраивают, если это помогает избежать самолетов, к тому же он отлично спит в поездах и теперь чувствует себя бодрым и полным сил.  
В Зёлдене он встретится с Бондом, чтобы помочь ему с экспертизой некого кольца; Кью всё ещё немного зол на агента за утопленный «Астон Мартин», но приказ есть приказ, да и выбраться из офиса в кои-то веки он не против. Сказать по правде, ему было не обязательно приезжать сканировать это самое кольцо, чтобы сориентировать агента 007 в дальнейшем преследовании: Кью уже знает почти всё, что необходимо, из более надежных источников, чем полузатертые отпечатки пальцев. Осталось только уточнить пару деталей.   
Кью открывает свой лэптоп, быстро прикидывает время. В Мехико пять утра, и вряд ли его контакт встанет так рано; но всегда есть вероятность того, что он ещё не ложился. В подтверждение этого в углу тут же всплывает оповещение о новом сообщении в зашифрованном канале, Кью кликает на него, набирает пароль.  
 _«Как тебе Тироль?»_ — спрашивает unidentified_user, и Кью усмехается.  
 _«Восхитительно. Так что ещё на счёт кольца?»_  
 _«М-м, кольцо. Ты предпочитаешь серебро или золото? Может быть, старые добрые традиционные брильянты?»_  
Кью пытается не улыбнуться этой банальной шутке, но он в слишком хорошем расположении духа. Хотя бы в ответном сообщении он обходится без смайлов:  
 _«У меня не так много времени. Кольцо»  
«Добавь в список Ле Шиффра и Патриса до кучи»  
«Патриса? Я думал, он работал на тебя»_  
 _«Так и есть. Я тоже работал на себя, а не на Оберхаузера. Но Джеймсу это знать не обязательно, а то скоро состарится : D»  
«Не могу поверить, что ты так поступаешься своим честолюбием. Представляю заголовки газет: Великий кибертеррорист века — всего лишь марионетка»_, — не может не поддразнить его Кью и беззвучно смеется собственной шутке.  
 _«Ха. Ха. Ха. Следи там за своим агентом получше. Не удивлюсь, если завтра прочту в газетах, что неизвестные в горах Австрии вызвали лавину, стершую с лица земли половину курортных городков и деревень»_ , — отвечает unidentified_user и уходит в оффлайн, но Кью знает, что он не обиделся.  
Квартирмейстер захлопывает крышку лэптопа, снова отворачивается к окну. Отраженное от снега солнце ослепляет; и легко можно представить, что за стеклом не −15, как сообщает экран бортового компьютера, а +30, как в таком невообразимо далеком, словно находящемся в параллельной вселенной Мехико. Кью неосознанно поглаживает слегка нагревшийся край лэптопа, способного заставить параллельные прямые пересечься, и улыбается почти мечтательно.


End file.
